


Beth sings WAP to the tune of musical theatre

by naturegoddess210



Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: https://youtu.be/sDck-V2knywBased off of this, Beth singing her heart out to this has been on my mind.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776
Kudos: 5





	Beth sings WAP to the tune of musical theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Herschel " My daughters said WAP means Waffles and Pancakes, my daughters are treating me to some WAP *sweet old man smile*"
> 
> Daryl and Glenn " ಥ‿ಥ  
> ಥ‿ಥ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

Beth has been taking music classes for college and her teacher, Jadis, gave the class a assignment.

Pick a song any song and rewrite it, give it a different beat, you can even make it a interpretative dance.

Beth and Daryl have been married for what feels like years and that whole time Beth has always wanted to teach music to kids.

She was taking college classes to be more qualified. He would drop her off at the community college of Senioa Georgia before going to his job at the motorcycle shop he worked at (he also fixed cars but he got a lot of bikers who came in)

Beth would sing in the shower and sometimes Daryl would walk by the restroom and just listen to her belt out some biblical tunes. Sometimes she hummed.

She'd been humming a lot lately and he did think nothing of it,( until he noticed she was listening to Cardie B and Meg the Stallion) 

"Megan Thee stallion"

He had zero idea who they were. 

\---

Beth felt nervous, she had been practicing for weeks in secret, it wasn't that she was ashamed or thought that Daryl would laugh at her. It's just... The song she picked and the style of which she chose to sing it was ... Unusual. 

When Jadis her teacher gave the assignment she already had the song in her head. She had already written paper for her feminism class about it. Her teacher Michonne loved it. 

The day of the performance was a Friday night and Daryl offered to be there. 

" Are you sure? You don't have to. Don't you have work? "

" Nah, Martinez and Merle are covering for me, why? Don't want me to go? "

"No! Of course I want you there! I just.. I guess I'm nervous.. I haven't ever sung in front of a crowd before, Jadis wanted us to perform our skits on stage and the whole class is going to be there. "

"Hey, look at me" He grabbed her hand as they pulled into the college parking lot. 

"You're gonna be great. No matter what you sing. Just focus on me. "

The rings on their hands Clank together. 

He leans over and kisses her. 

\--

Beth is on stage with Daryl Dixon sitting front row, her teacher and another Lady in a head scarf who Beth assumes is her wife, some beautiful Gal Gadot look alike. 

" Next is 

Bethany Dixon! Performing her rendition of WAP to the song of musical theatre!"

Daryl heard that correct, he saw the others murmuring as his little wife steps on stage in daisy dukes and a long sleeve cream color sweater with her midriff showing, her cow boy boots on and her hair in a bun with a few loose hairs framing her face. 

She looks like a little country girl and she's his. 

She grabs the microphone.. 

_Whores in this house_  
There's some whores in this house  
There's some whores in this house  
There's some whores in this house 

She sings it sweet and soft like a Disney song 

" Beat it up, catch a charge

Extra large and extra hard

Put this pussy right in your face

Swipe your nose like a credit card, "

He swears he laughs but he's also spellbound. She is killing it and she hasn't even started. 

I said, certified freak  
Seven days a week  
Wet-ass pussy  
Make that pull-out game weak, woo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, you fucking with some wet-ass pussy  
Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet-ass pussy  
Give me everything you got for this wet-ass oh

  
Hop on top, I wanna ride  
I do a kegel while it's inside  
Spit in my mouth, look in my eyes  
This pussy is wet, come take a dive  
Tie me up like I'm surprised  
Let's role play, I'll wear a disguise  
I want you to park that big Mack truck  
Right in this little garage  
Make it cream, make me scream  
Out in public, make a scene  
I don't cook, I don't clean  
But let me tell you how I got this ring (ayy, ayy)

She finished, panting a little bit. She's silent as a hush falls over the audience and finally it erupts in cheers. Loud clapping. 

Jadis stands clapping, "that was magnificent. Thank you. "

Daryl looking at her is her only care. She runs off stage into his arms. 

He picks her up and hugs her tight. 

"Holy crap you were amazing"

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't write the whole song just assume she sang it , it was just so long


End file.
